Escuela Superior
by Hermanas Malfoy Black
Summary: Hermione tiene que cambiarse de colegio y ser interna en el. Lo que en un primer momento resulta un fatídico y aburrido plan, poco a poco se ira convirtiendo en la mejor elección de su vida.../ Sin magia/ Songfic
1. El nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 1

**"EL NUEVO COMIENZO"**

Eran las diez, me encontraba en el asiento que me habían asignado.  
Suponía que aún me faltaban varías horas de viaje, y ya no me quedaban más libros por leer… En este momento echo de menos una buena compañía que no sea el zumbido del avión cortando el viento… Ante un momento de desesperación, una medida desesperada. Cogí mi bolso y saque de él una bonita libreta de color rojo, la cual abrí, cogí mi bolígrafo y empecé a escribir:

"Una vez más te escribo, como hago de vez en cuando en los últimos cinco años, desde que Ysabella te compró para que no se me olvidara nada de lo que pasé. Hasta ahora no he tenido fuerzas para escribirte, pero no soporto lo que estoy haciendo. Dejar a mi familia y amigos y sustituirlos por una panda de niños pijos y malcriados es mi última oportunidad… Aún así creo que habrá alguien como yo, por lo menos cabe esa posibilidad. O eso espero. Bueno, la decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás… Me avisan de que aterrizo en unos minutos, así que luego vuelvo. Deséame suerte, porque me adentro en el infierno."

Por fin en tierra firme… Salí del avión, admiré el paisaje de mí alrededor...

- Señorita Granger, si es tan amable de acompañarme al coche, la llevaremos rápidamente a la escuela.- Me sobresalte, pero no hice indicios de eso, sino que asentí.- Bien, ahora si me permite cargaré con sus maletas.- Volví a asentir, le di mis maletas y me metí en la parte trasera del coche.

Llegamos al cabo de media hora, y lo que vi me maravillo. No es que fuera lo mejor que había visto, pero para ser mi nueva casa, durante lo que sería mucho tiempo, no estaba nada mal. Me dirigí a la recepción del colegio, y allí espere a que me atendiesen.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado. Soy el director. Bienvenida a mi escuela.- El director me tendió la mano, la cual estruje sin mucho énfasis.

-Buenas tardes, el viaje estuvo bien, gracias.- El director debió de notar el poco entusiasmo que tenía en ese momento, ya que sin pararse en enseñarme el colegio me llevo de seguido a mi habitación, donde antes de desaparecer por la esquina, con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa se despidió.

Me quede observando durante un largo tiempo la puerta, debatiendo si debía entrar o salir corriendo a cualquier otra parte excepto esa. No podía escapar, no por un tiempo, no hasta que consiguiera lo que me proponía.

Decidí que mi mano eligiera por ella sola, presionando el pomo mientras intentaba no hacer mucho ruido. Una habitación muy luminosa y espaciosa se hallaba detrás de aquel trozo de madera, ya que por la humedad y las bajas temperaturas se había vuelto desproporcionado haciendo así que pareciera cualquier cosa excepto una puerta. Mire hacia los dos lados del pasillo antes de entrar a mi "estupenda" habitación donde pasaría los próximos años, y sin fijarme en nada más me tire sin ningún cuidado encima de la cama que encontré vacía, mientras cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza para imaginar que me encontraba en mi habitación de North York, Canadá, con una manta gruesa sobre mí mientras me llegaba desde la cocina el suave aroma del chocolate.

Un débil quejido llego hasta mis oídos, haciendo que me incorporara rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía. Me senté en la cama y eche un vistazo por toda la sala, pero todo estaba en orden, enfrente mío había una cama junto con su mesita y su armario y una pila de ropa colocada encima de la cama, que seguramente seria de mi compañera, pero ahí no había nadie.

Otra vez volví a oír aquel sonido, poniendo mis cinco sentidos en alerta descubrí de donde venia. Asome la cabeza por debajo de mi cama, descubriendo un manojo de pelos negros que no paraban de moverse.

Con un dedo toque la cabeza, mientras con un ágil movimiento se giro para mirarme, haciendo que yo del susto diera una voltereta hacia tras mientras aterrizaba sin ninguna suavidad sobre el suelo. Me golpee tan fuerte en la cabeza que se me hizo un chichón instantáneo. Abrí los ojos cuando el dolor ya había pasado, sorprendiéndome de ver una mano delante de mí para ayudarme a subir, que acepte, sin reproches.

-Lo siento por haberte asustado, mi nombre es Pansy.- Delante mío estaba una chica de mi misma edad, de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Por lo que se veía, ella había estado llorando ya que los ojos los tenía muy rojos y por la mejilla aun quedaban indicios de lagrimas.-Tú debes de ser Hermione... –Asentí con la cabeza.- ¡Yo seré tu nueva compañera de cuarto!

-Hola, esto... ¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí abajo?… - Pregunté, no muy convencida de que me fuera a contar por que había estado llorando.

-Bueno creo que te vas a aburrir un poco... Así que, siéntate en la cama por si te quedas dormida- dijo mientras me señalaba la cama y se reía.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una de las típicas historias en las que el chico es inalcanzable y la chica al verse envuelta en sus encantos, se le declara, seguido por un chico que ni siquiera la cree tan importante para decirle ni una palabra. Sí, muy típico de los hombres.

Cuando termino de contarme la historia empezó a llorar, yo no sabía que debía hacer así que intente desviarla del tema lo antes posible.

-Oye Pansy, ¿por qué no me enseñas el colegio?- mientras suplicaba por que dejara de llorar.

Me enseño todo el colegio, aunque en verdad a mi me importaba más bien poco como fueran esas estúpidas instalaciones, solo deseaba que mi compañera estuviera bien y poder ponerle una cara a ese estúpido por el que ella se había pasado mal toda la tarde.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los pasillos por donde pasaban todos los estudiantes, mientras algunos se apoyaban en sus taquillas para que se hicieran notar y las chicas se derritieran por ellos. Pansy tiraba de mi brazo para que la siguiera, pero yo solo podía mirar al suelo ya que muchos me estaban mirando y eso me daba una vergüenza horrible.

-Que Pansy, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?- Un chico alto, de buen ver se encontraba enfrente mío mientras buscaba impaciente mi mirada.

-Jack piérdete quieres- Pansy le esquivo con total naturalidad, en cambio yo no corrí la misma suerte, ya que cuando me encontraba a su lado me agarro del brazo haciendo que yo me desestabilizara y cayera sobre su fornido pecho.

-Si quieres un poco de diversión avísame, soy muy bueno haciéndolo- me quede congelada con aquellas últimas palabras que susurro sobre mi oído, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. ¿Es qué acaso en mi primer día ya iba a pasar esto?

-Uhm… que bien suena eso... pero cuando quiera montármelo con alguien, no lo haré con un desesperado como tú- se ve que lo dije lo suficientemente alto, ya que Pansy se empezó a reír mientras se sujetaba la tripa.

-Eh tío parece, que la nueva tiene buen carácter…- dijo uno de sus amigos, acto seguido todos los demás empezaron a reír a coro.

-Cállate imbécil.

Pansy y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban por allí se callaron, mientras que dejaban un pasillo, tres figuras pasaban por ahí como si nada, no me detuve a verlos hasta que se encontraron en frente mío.

-Dios, son guapísimos ¿quiénes son?- pregunta con la boca abierta por mi gran asombro. Pansy emitió una débil risa antes de contestarme.

-Veo que ya te has fijado en el atractivo Draco y en sus amigos- Dijo mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa.

-¿Ese es por el que llorabas?- asintió.- Joder no me extraña que te gustara... Oye ¿cómo se llaman los que van detrás de él?

-El moreno musculoso de ojos azules es Blaise, no te lo recomiendo ya que tiene muy mala fama con las chicas, nunca va en serio con ninguna, incluso él lo dice... ¿Te puedes creer que nunca se haya enamorado?- hizo un pequeña pausa para tomar aire- el rubio con cara de ángel de ojos verdes es Theodore, aunque todos le llaman Theo, no te dejes influenciar por su dulzura, el mes pasado dejo embarazada a mi ex compañera de cuarto, pero se fue del cole debido a las criticas.

-Guau esto sí que es todo un culebrón- las dos nos miramos por un tiempo, hasta que estañamos a carcajada limpia.

Cuando pare de reírme mire hacia el frente, chocando con unos grandes ojos grises que se apartaron enseguida. Theodore y Blaise me miraron por más tiempo, incluso el último de estos antes de desaparecer por la puerta me sonrió, mientras me guiñaba uno de sus azules ojos.

A los pocos segundos sonó una campana y todos los que antes estaban a nuestro alrededor empezaron a correr y a empujarse para entrar en la sala, Pansy también se unió a ese pelotón y al darme cuenta de que estaba sola, entre en la sala y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Todo el mundo gritaba y era incapaz de entender nada y de repente, todo se volvió negro...

_**N.A: Hola! Somos Mery y Sara Malfoy Black (tienen nuestras respectivas historias en el perfil) y bueno, solo queriamos decirles que muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia. A nosotras nos ha gustado como ha empezado este primer capitulo, y tenemos muchas ganas puestas en el, pero lo que nos importa realmente es que os agrade.**_


	2. Interceptando tu mirada

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J., excepto la trama y algunos personajes que aparecerás más adelante.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que nos han estado siguiendo durante tanto tiempo, por eso, este capitulo es para vosotros, por que sin vosotros no seriamos nada:

**Blackmoon43: **Muchas gracias, nos alegro que te halla gustado : ) Espero que te agrade este.

**Alastor82: **Ojala que siga siendo interesante siempre. Gracias por tus animos, nos ayudan mucho. bss

**Kunogi Malfoy:** Lo sentimos mucho por la tardanza, esperamos que a partir de ahora podamos actualizar más de seguido. Gracias!

**Ladyevvy:** Hola!, nos encanto tu review, no sabes la ilusión que nos produjo leerlo. Esperamos, que sea un amor/odio bueno hacia Draco y sus amigos XD Cuidate.

**Harryandale: **Sentimos que la actualizacion no halla sido pronto, pero esperamos que valga la pena. Saludos

**Alicia.P.T.M:** Veo que te has dado cuanta de las reformas, ¿Habrá sido para bien, verdad? Lo sentimos mucho por la tardanza. Bss y saludos.

**Rhys**: Hola! Nos alegramos mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo, sentimos mucho la espera, pero esperamos que te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Hasta pronto :)

**Roselyn**: Tus deseos son ordenes para nosotras, esperamos que te guste. Besitos.

Capitulo 2

**"INTERCEPTANDO TU MIRADA"**

Estaba en una completa oscuridad, no habia ninguna luz que indicara donde estaba, ni quién se encontraba a mi alrededro, solo sabía que yo estaba allí junto con lo que podía ser todos los alumnos del colegio.

Hubo un fuerte sonido que hizo que instintibamente me llevara las manos a los oidos, de pronto todas las chicas y algunos chicos empezaron a gritar de emoción. Callaron, dando paso a un completo silencio, que duro muy poco …

**I've been watching you**  
**can't believe just what I'm seeing,**

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de aquel muchacho, que paró inmediatamente de cantar, haciendo que su compañero de rubios cabellos, Theo, creo recordar, le diera un toque para que siguiera cantando.

**You've been watching me**  
**yeah, you've better believe it**  
**if you wanna dance,**

**heres your chance to make it right.**  
**If you want romance**  
**baby, ill take you home night**

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Cantaban genial, eran increibles. Instintibamente me deje llevar por la musica, mas tarde Pansy se unio a mí.

**Oh Oh, Oh, Oh**  
**I know exactally what you wanna hear**  
**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**  
**I'm gonna give it to you**

Mientras que pronunciaba esta última frase saltó del escenario, hasta un franja que lo separaba de las chicas histericas que gritaban su nombre, cayendo de rodillas con la cabeza agachada.  
De nuevo nos encontramos entre el silencio y la obscuridad, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, sin que se encendieran las luces. Escuchaba la voz del cantante cerca de mi oído, pero por más que le buscaba, no conseguía diferenciar a nadie entre la penumbra.

**(ooh) Baby girl, its on tonight**  
**(ooh) and im gonna keep you by my side**

Noté un movimiento cerca de mí.

**(ooh) hold you close and do you right**

Unos brazos se apoderaron de mi cadera, mientras que notaba un aliento en mi cara. Me quéde paralizada y asustada. Al menos sabía de quién era prisionera.

**(ooh) turn off all the lights and i´m gonna blow your mind**

Esto último lo oí demasiado bajo, como en un susurro en mi oreja.  
Se encendieron las luces y me tope de lleno con dos ojos grises, que me miraban intensamente.

**(ooh) I cant stop living this life**

Se fue corriendo hasta el escenario, en el cual subió con un gran salto .

**(ooh) Lets do it, you and I**

Señalo al público y a él al pronunciar las tres últimas palabras. Tuve la impresión de que tanto la frase como el gesto iban dirigidos a mi, más que a cualquier otra persona.

**(ooh) cause baby im gonna make you mine**  
**gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind**

**She left me on the floor**  
**kept me on my knees just beging**  
**for a little more**  
**room was hot, like a fire buring**  
**better believe it girl,**  
**show me how to keep it going**  
**Im gonna rock your world**  
**baby, the tempurture is rising,**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**She leaned over and whispered to my ear**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**gonna give it to you**

**whenever your around**  
**I feel it in your eyes**  
**to tell me, anything you want from me**  
**theres nothing that I wouldnt do.**

El salón se lleno de aplausos para el rubio y sus amigos, que al bajar del escenario, fueron acorralados por un grupo de chicas histéricas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, arrastrada por las garras de Pansy, que sujetaba mi muñeca con ferocidad.

A diferencia de mí, mi compañera parecía tener muy claro a donde nos dirigíamos. Yo la dejé que me llevase al ver la cantidad de tíos con buen parecido.

Otra mano me sujetó el brazo que estaba libre, provocando que Pansy me soltara y que yo cayese, de nuevo, en brazos de Jack. Intenté llamar a la pelinegra pero, era demasiado tarde, había continuado corriendo y la había perdido de vista.

- Que nena, ¿Ya te has replanteado mi propuesta?- Miré a Jack con incredulidad, ¿Pero quién coño se creía este que era?

- Sí, pero conmigo mocoso.- Un imponente brazo rodeo mis hombros, mientras que me llevaba hacia su torso, ante las miradas de asombro generadas por el público masculino.

- Oh, lo siento Malfoy. No sabía que es una de tus chicas.- Miré a mi salvador con odio, ¿¡UNA DE SUS CHICAS! Se iban a enterar si creían que me iba a quedar callada...

- Ya te queda claro para la próxima, no te vuelvas a acercar a mis cosas.- El chico me apretó el hombro, como indicando algo, y al segundo empezó a caminar y yo junto junto a él.

Paso un rato en el que ambos estuvimos callados, hasta que nos paramos en frente de una de las puertas más grandes de allí.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi actuación, virgen? - poso una de sus manos en la pared, por encima de mi hombro.

- Uhm... bueno creo que tendré que aclararte tres cosillas de nada - golpeé su pecho con un dedo mientras que le indicaba - Lo primero, más te gustaría a ti, que fuera virgen; lo segundo, tengo nombre, Malfoy; y lo tercero, tu voz suena peor que el llanto de un bebe.

- Oh, veo que la gatita muestra sus uñas -reprocho mientras que me sujetaba un mechón de mi pelo.

- No querrás ver cuando muestre los dientes - sonreí

- ¿Te intentas hacer la misteriosa, virgen? - dijo acortando las distancias

- Más bien una amenaza, eunuco - Su cara se torno furioso y empezó a enrojecer de odio, rápidamente

- Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno - Acorto la poca distancia que ya quedaba entre nosotros, uniendo sus labios en un beso feroz de deseo. Con un ágil movimiento, hizo que mis piernas dejaran de tocar el suelo, llevándome, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, a su habitación.

No me di cuenta de cuando, ni como abrió la puerta, pero puede advertir el cierre de la puerta.

- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

- Joder, no puedes esperar, ni veinte cuatro horas

Me separe con lentitud, y pude ver como tres pares de ojos nos observaban.

**N.A: **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sentimos mucho todo el tiempo que hemos tardado en actualizar, pero hacer una historia en conjunto no es demasiado fácil, sobre todo si contamos que entre el curso es muy difícil quedar y poder escribir. A pesar de los siete meses que hemos tardado, pensamos que este capítulo nos ha quedado mejor que el anterior, y esperamos que os guste y que no deis por perdida la historia. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y tiempo. Muchos besos, cuídense.


End file.
